microvoltsfandomcom-20200224-history
Sniper Rifle
Sniper Rifle is the 4th weapon in MicroVolts. Sniper Rifle, commonly refered to as the "Sniper", fires a single bullet with extremely high reload times. It is usually used in long range, as the amount of time it takes to aim with this weapon puts its user in danger if used in combat. However, it is possible to quick scope with the sniper to use it in combat without putting its user in much harm. This weapon is capable of killing enemies with a single headshot. Firing without scoping greatly reduces the damage compared to firing while scoping. Variations Jam "This sniper will always get your team out of a long distance jam." ''- Weapons Guide on the Website This is the default sniper rifle for all players. Generally having the weakest effects of all the sniper rifles. Stats: *Power: 700 *Firing Rate: 5 *Zoom Speed: 500 *Cost: None (default weapon) Sea Eagle ''"Prey on your ememies with the massive Sea Eagle. Suvival of the fittest." ''- Weapons Guide on the Website This sniper rifle is the slightly enhanced version of the Jam and is given to players in the sample weapons gift for completing the tutorial. Stats: *Power: 1100 *Firing Rate: 5 *Zoom Speed: 500 *Cost: 7 Days: 1,950 MP/ 30 Days: 6,000 MP/ 90 Days: 12,600 MP/ Permanent: 18,900 MP Venom ''"Fire your Venom on the competition and your toxicity will cause extermination!" ''- Weapons Guide on the Website This sniper rifle is the fully enhanced version of the Jam. Almost the same as the Sea Eagle except that the Zoom Range is 2. Stats: *Power: 1100 *Firing Rate: 5 *Zoom Speed: 500 *Cost: 7 Days: 1,950 MP/ 30 Days: 6,000 MP/ 90 Days: 12,600 MP/ Permanent: 18,900 MP ADV-Sea Eagle Stats: *Power: 1150 *Firing Rate: 5 *Zoom Speed: 550 *Cost: 1 Day: 320 RT/ 7 Days: 970 RT/ 30 Days:2990/ Permanent: 9,135 RT ADV-Venom Stats: *Power: 1150 *Firing rate: 5 *Zoom Speed: 550 *Reload Speed: 550 *Cost: 1 Day: 320 RT/ 7 Days: 970RT / 30 Days: 2990/ Permanent: 9135 RT Sea Wasp "''An eagle is no match for the wasp." Obtainable through the Capsule Machine . Stats: *Power: 1170 *Firing Rate: 5 *Zoom Speed: 550 *Reload Speed: 550 Tips and Tricks Zooming In Right-clicking while having a Sniper Rifle active enables the user to switch to scope view. It is easier to see faraway targets while being zoomed in, though players may have some trouble aiming as mouse velocity is decreased greatly. Quick Scoping A method of aiming that improves the use of the Sniper Rifle in close to mid-range, where most players will opt to use other weapons better suited for that range. Instead of shooting without zoom, aim at your target, then zoom in, adjust your aim, then fire while being zoomed in. Due to the gaming mechanics of Microvolts zooming in does decrease the level of accuracy for the first few seconds due to the reticle growing bigger which makes it less effective. Category:Weapons